Yu Gi Oh Zexal Between 4 Worlds
by RikuKingdomHearts
Summary: I don't know how to summarize it without spoiling it, but there are a lot of OCs , so please just read and enjoy.
1. Ch 1 An unfortunate duel

Here is my first chapter of my Yu Gi Oh Zexal fanfiction. hope you enjoy.

This story takes place shortly after the World Duel Carnival

I don't own Yu Gi Oh Zexal, but I do own the O.C.s (Original Characters) in this.

* * *

**Ch.1 An unfortunate duel**

One day Yuma, Tori, and Bronk were walking through a forest. The forest was filled with trees and was very dark and foggy in the forest. Astral was with them as well.

"Yuma why are we walking through this dark forest? It's giving me the creeps." Tori said.

"Oh come oh Tori, where's your sense of adventure?" Yuma asked as he continued walking through the forest, walking in front of his friends leading the way.

"Hey Yuma, why are we even here?" Bronk asked.

Yuma stopped walking and turned around to face his friends, "Ok so I heard that there is an old abandon building somewhere in this forest, no one knows where the building came from but some people say it's haunted."

"So Why are you taking us with you to an old spooky building?" Tori asked, feeling a little scared.

"Because I want to explore it with my friends." Yuma said as he gave a smile. "Come on let's go." Yuma started running farther into the forest.

"Hey wait up Yuma." Bronk called as he ran after Yuma.

"Hey! Don't leave me here all alone!" Tori shouted as she ran to catch up with Yuma and Bronk.

A little while later they came to a clearing in the forest.

"Whoa. Look at that." Yuma said.

In front of them was a huge, round, grey, metal building. There were no window on the building, only to doors in the front of the building. There were vines and moss growing all over the building.

"Doesn't that place look cool?" Yuma asked excitedly.

Tori shook her head "No it doesn't, it's creepy."

"I think it looks cool Yuma." Bronk said.

"Yuma..." Astral said as he floated besides Yuma, "I have a feeling that something is not right in that building."

"Astral it's just an abandon building, there isn't anything wrong with it." Yuma said.

"Still...I'm not sure..." Astral trailed off.

"Hey Bronk, Tori, let's go inside now." Yuma said as he ran to the doors.

When Yuma was at the doors he opened them and step inside. Yuma was surprised when he stepped inside. It was in great condition. There was no moss or vines growing anywhere and there was lights on. Tori and Bronk stepped inside and also stared at the inside of the building.

"Whoa..look how cool this place looks!" Yuma exclaimed, "Come on guys let's go explore."

"Hey Yuma wait up." Tori said.

Tori and Bronk caught up with Yuma who was in a large, round room. The ceiling was extremely high and there was a huge white circle line drawn on the floor, with 4 white rectangles drawn on the inside of the circle. It kinda looked like a compass. A north rectangle, a south one, and a east and west one.

"Isn't this place awesome?!" Yuma said as he looked around the room with excitement.

"Ok now that you know what's on the inside, can we go now?" Tori asked, "This place is even creepier on the inside."

Yuma turned around to face Tori, "Tori, I don't want to leave yet, I just started exploring this place."

"You're right Yuma, there's so much more to explore." A voice said from behind Yuma.

Yuma turned around to see a young man, he looked like he was in his 20s. He had brown hair, he had his hair shorter in the front than in the back, but his hair wasn't too long. He was wearing a green t-shirt, baggy pants, and brown sandals. He was smiling a little creepily.

"Who are you?" Yuma asked.

"I am Hiroto, and I'm honored to meet you Yuma, the World Duel Carnival champion." He once again gave a creepy smile as he stared right at Yuma, making Yuma nervous.

"I do not like the look of this guy." Astral said.

"Yuma, can we leave now?" Tori asked.

"Y-yeah, let's go." Yuma said as he started to turn around to leave.

"Now hold on a second Yuma," Hiroto said, "I'd like to challenge you to a duel to see how much of a duelist you are."

Tori and Bronk were already heading towards the door.

"Hey Yuma, come on." Bronk said.

"No I'm not leaving yet." Yuma said.

Tori and Bronk looked at him a little confused.

"What? Why not Yuma?" Tori asked.

Yuma walked over to Tori and Bronk, and said, "You know me, I'd never back down from a duel."

"But Yuma, I don't like the look of this guy, I wouldn't duel him if I were you." Tori said.

"Well I going to duel." Yuma said as he turned around to face Hiroto, "Alright I'll duel you Hiroto."

"Very good, now follow me." He said as he led Yuma to the south rectangle, "Stand inside the rectangle line."

"Why?" Yuma asked.

"You'll see." Hiroto said.

He walked to the north rectangle and stood inside the line and faced Yuma. Then he took out a small metal rectangle with a button and he pressed it. Immediately the ground started shaking beneath them, and then the floor started to open up. The floor opened up all the way to the white circle line, then it stopped. Yuma looked down to see that the area below him was a huge drop.

Hiroto gave a small chuckle, "I've set this room up in a special way, once we start dueling, you'll see what I mean."

"Astral, do you think this guy has a number card?" Yuma asked whispering to Astral.

"I can not tell." Astral said.

"We'll I guess the only way to find out is to duel him." Yuma said with determined look in his face.

"Let's begin the duel." Hiroto said as he pulled out his duel gazer and put it on, It was a black duel gazer with a gray line, it wasn't that interesting. He's duel disk, (D-pad) was the same, black with a gray line.

"Duel disk go!" Yuma said as he put on his duel disk, "Duel gazer, let's roll." Yuma then put on his duel gazer.

Tori and Bronk also put on their duel gazers.

The duel began

**Yuma: 4000 LP**

**Hiroto: 4000 LP**

Yuma said, "I'll go first." He drew a card and looked at his hand and smile, "It looks like we are off to a go start." He said to Astral. "I summon Zubaba Knight in attack mode. Then I place one card facedown and end my turn."

**Zubaba Knight: Atk: 1600 Def: 300 Lv: 3**

"Now it's my turn," Hiroto drew a card and then looked at his hand, "I summon Shadow Knight in attack mode."

**Shadow Knight: Atk: 2800 Def: 1400 Lv: 5**

_Shadow Knight looks like a knight in black metal armor. It's eyes glow red and it carries a black sword._

"Shadow Knight has a few special abilities, and one of them is that it can attack on the turn its summoned, now Shadow Knight attack Zubaba Knight"

"I play my trap…." Yuma started to say, but then Hiroto cut him off.

"Not so fast, Shadow Knight has another ability, it can't be affected by trap cards or magic cards, so that facedown card of your's is worthless."

Shadow Knight swung it's sword at Zubaba Knight and destroyed causing a small explosion, that knocked Yuma back.

**Yuma: 2800 LP**

Yuma started to get up when the platform he was on started shaking causing Yuma to fall back again.

"What's happening?!" Yuma asked.

"Look below you and you'll see." Hiroto Said.

Yuma look over the edge of the platform and was shocked at what he saw. There was lava below the platforms.

"I've made this room especially for duels, once we put on our duel gazers, it simulates lava below us, and for the platform, every time a monster is destroyed a blast of lava will shoot up under the platform of the duelist who lost that monster, and start to destroy the platform. Now let's return to the duel. I place a card face down and end my turn." Hiroto said.

"Yuma, you must be careful." Astral said.

"I'll try" Yuma said to Astral as he was standing up.

"Yuma! Look behind you!" Tori shouted from behind him.

Yuma turned around to see the platform behind him was being disintegrated by lava, Yuma jumped back a little, only to almost fall off the platform, but he leaned forward and didn't fall. But now Yuma was on a small space of platform, he couldn't take a step anywhere or he'd fall off.

"You know right now you remind me of a young girl I dueled not that long ago." Hiroto said.

"What do you mean?" Yuma asked.

"She lost some life points and was standing on barely any platform, just like you are. Now are you going to take your turn?"

Yuma glared at Hiroto and said, "Fine I'll go now," Yuma drew a card and smiled, "Now I'm feeling the flow! I summon Gogogo Golem in attack mode,"

**Gogogo Golem: Atk: 1800 Def: 1500 Lv: 4**

"Then I summon Gagaga Magician, also in attack mode."

**Gagaga Magician: Atk: 1500 Def: 1000 Lv: 4**

"Now I overlay Gogogo Golem and Gagaga Magician,and open the overlay network to XYZ summon Number 39 Utopia. I end my turn."

**Number 39 Utopia: Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Lv: 4**

"Yuma summoned Utopia, this is good." Tori said to Bronk.

"Yeah, but Utopia has less attack points then Shadow Knight." Bronk said.

"Now," Hiroto said, "I play the magic card _Aiding Strength_, which gives my Shadow Knight 1200 extra attack points."

**Shadow Knight: Atk: 4000**

"Now Shadow Knight attack Utopia."

"Oh no!" Yuma said.

Shadow Knight destroyed Utopia.

**Yuma: 1300 LP**

Yuma was knocked back and almost fell over the edge, then suddenly a burst of lava bursted up behind Yuma, and he jumped forward startled, and he almost jumped off the edge. He was on the edge of the platform, trying to regain his balance, but he leaned too far forward and started to fall down to the lava.

"Yuma!" Tori, Bronk, and Astral shouted.

"Ahh!" Yuma screamed as he fell down to the lava, then he fell into the lava, and was gone.

Hiroto stood there chuckling, Tori and Bronk stood still for a minute, then ran out the door. Hiroto took off his duel gazer and took out the button out of his pocket again and clicked it, closed the floor. Then he started walking away.

"I have Yuma, now I only need 2 more." Hiroto said to himself.

After Hiroto left the room Astral was still there, frozen in shock from what had just happen. Yuma was gone.

* * *

Well that was chapter one.

Please review, favorite, etc


	2. Ch 2 Star

Here is ch.2 enjoy

Yuma: Why did you kill me int he first chapter?!

Me: I didn't kill you.

Yuma: Yes you did, you said I fell in the lava!

Me: But that doesn't mean I killed you.

Yuma: Yes it does!

Me: Ugh this is pointless. But on a different note my second O.C. will be appearing in this chapter.

I don't own Yu Gi Oh Zexal

* * *

Ch. 2 Star

Yuma opened his eyes slowly and looked around, he was in a room and the walls, floor and ceiling were an orange color. The room seemed to have a glow around it though. Yuma yawned the sat up, and stretch a little.

_"Where am I?"_ Yuma thought to himself. _"What happened?_ _I remember I was dueling Hiroto but I can't remember anything after that."_

Yuma sat in the room for a little while, then he saw a young girl walking in through the doorway in front of him.

The young girl looked about Yuma's age, she had dark blue and purple shoes, a light blue skirt, she had a white shirt on with a red jacket over it, and finally her hair was a navy blue, it went down to her shoulders, and she had little silver specks in her hair. Her hair looked like a night sky full of stars. There was one other thing about her that Yuma notice, she was partly transparent. Yuma could see through her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Yuma. Who are you?"

She walked towards him and sat down in front of him, "My name is Star. My parents named me that because of my hair."

"Cool." Yuma said as he kept staring at her, he was still stunned that she was transparent.

"Is something wrong? What are you staring at?" Star asked.

"You're transparent, I can see through you."

Star looked down at herself and sigh, then she looked back at Yuma and said sadly "Yeah I am."

"Why are you transparent?" Yuma asked.

"I don't really know, but you should look at your self."

"Why?"

"Just look."

Yuma looked down at his hands and legs, and almost stopped breathing, his hands and legs were transparent!

"What?! What happened to me?!"

"I don't know. But I'm curious what do last remember before you woke up here?"

"I was dueling a guy named Hiroto, but I don't remember much of the duel."

"Well I dueled him too. I think it was a few days ago and me and my friends were exploring an old building and then Hiroto appeared and challenged me to a duel, and I never turn down a duel. So I dueled him and I can't really remember much of the duel, one moment I'm dueling, the next I was falling, then I woke up here."  
"That's what happened to me. What is going on here?!" Yuma said, he was getting a little upset.

Suddenly a screen appeared on one of the walls and Hiroto's picture appeared on it.

"Hiroto!" Yuma and Star shouted angrily.

"He he, don't get so angry, do you want to know why your where you are?"

"Tell us!" Yuma and Star shouted in unison.

"Hey I said calm down, so let me tell you both something, you may not know it but you are both the winners of the World Duel Carnival."

"What?! How can that be there is only one winner and that was me." Yuma said.

"No, I won the World Duel Carnival." Star said looking at Yuma.

"Like I said you both won, but you both won in your own worlds." Hiroto said.

"Our own world...what do you mean Hiroto?" Star asked.

"Star and Yuma, you are from parallel worlds." Hiroto Said as he evil smiled.

"Parallel worlds?!" Yuma and Star said in unison again.

"Both your worlds have the same events but with different people. Yuma you and all your friends and family don't exist in Star's world, and the same for you Star, you and your friends and family don't exist in Yuma's world."

"Wha...how?" Once again Yuma and Star talked in unison.

"I come a world where there is no major events, nothing interesting ever happens, a world of nothingness. I wanted for so long so something interesting to happen but it never did. So I left home walked for miles and then I found the old build which you two found me in. The interesting thing about this building is that it exists in four worlds that all have similar events and all four of these world have number cards."

"We both have number cards?" Yuma said as he looked at Star.

Both of them pulled of a number card that was in their deck and showed it to each other and were shocked at what they saw. Thy had both pulled out Utopia. The cards looked actually the same.

"They are the same." Yuma said, then he turned to the screen with Hiroto on it, "Why are we here? What did you do us?"

"When I was dueling you, do you remember the lava that was below you?"

"Yes." Yuma and Star replied.

"Even though the lava was fake, there was something down there. It was a device that seperated your spirit from your body, and your spirits are in a special containment device."

"Why!? Why did you do this!? What are you going to do to our bodies?!" Star shouted.

"He he he, why would I tell you." Hiroto chuckled, he gave an evil smile, then the screen flickered off and faded away.

"Yuma what are we going to do now?" Star asked Yuma.

"I don't know."

* * *

Me: See Yuma? I didn't really kill you...sort of.

Yuma: I still say you killed me.

Me: Please favorite, review, etc, while I deal with Yuma.


	3. Ch 3 Raven

Here is chapter 3. Thankfully Yuma has quieted down...possibly because I duck taped his mouth. :)

I don't own Yu Gi Oh Zexal.

* * *

Ch 3 Raven

After Tori and Bronk saw Yuma fall into the lava and disappear, they had quickly ran out the door of the building and ran back to town through the forest. When they came out of the forest they were out of breath, they stopped for a moment to catch their breaths. Then Tori saw Shark walking on a nearby sidewalk, Tori ran over to him.

"Shark! Hey Shark!" She shouted.

Shark turned around, "What?" He asked.

"It's Yuma...he...he's..." Tori was too sad to finish her sentence and she was out of breath.

"What happened to Yuma?" Shark asked.

"He's...gone..." Tori said.

"What?! Gone?! What happened?!" Shark asked.

Bronk had walked up behind Tori and said, "Yuma took us to this old building in the forest and we went inside and there was this guy there who challenged Yuma to a duel. Then during the duel Yuma fell off the platform he was on and disappeared."

"Who was this guy that Yuma dueling?" Shark asked.

"A man named Hiroto." Tori said.

"I am going to go talk to him." Shark said with an angered look on his face. Then he ran off into the forest. He ran through the forest until he came to re clearing and he saw the building.

"This must be the place." Shark thought to himself.

He ran up to the doors and slammed them open. Hiroto heard the doors open and looked up from his work. He looked at the security monitors and saw Shark running in to his building. Hiroto gave a smile evil smile and chuckled a little.

* * *

Meanwhile Yuma and Star were sitting on the floor in the orange room, thing of what do to. Then Hiroto's face appeared on the wall again.

"What do you want?" Yuma asked coldly.

"I just wanted to let you know one of your friends is here, looking for you." Hiroto said. Hiroto's face changed and the security screen was shown, Shark was shown wandering around the building.

"Shark!" Yuma shouted.

"He he, that's all you need to see for now, farewell till later." Hiroto said, then the screen turned off.

"Shark?" Asked Star.

"Shark is a really good friend of mine, at first he wasn't the nicest guy, he took one of my friend's deck once, but then after I dueled him he gave it back. Now we are friends." Yuma said.

"He kinda reminds me of one of my friends." Star said.

* * *

Shark came into the room with the white circle in it, Shark started looking around the room, then Hiroto came in.

Shark looked at him angrily, "Are you Hiroto?"

"Yes, why do you want to know?"

"Where's Yuma?!" Shark shouted.

"Why do you want to know?" Hiroto said as he slowly walked closer to Shark.

"Where is he?!"

"Look right now isn't the best time for me," Hiroto said as he smirked, "I'm expecting some...unexpected guests. So right now I can't help you."

Hiroto pulled out a button from his pocket and pressed it, the floor below Shark opened up and Shark fell down it.

"Ah!" Shark said as he fell down. Hiroto chuckled to himself then clicked the button again closing the hole in the floor. Then he walked away.

Shark hit the ground with a hard thud. He groaned as he sat up. He looked around where he was, it was a small room with hardly any light in it. The only light was a faint light that came from a small window on the door. Shark notice that there was a bed in the room and there was a girl on it looking at him.

She had long dark purple hair and the tips of her hair were black. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and blue jeans, she had black shoes.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Shark." He said.

"Shark? That's an interesting name. Is that a nickname or something?"

"None of your business."

"Oh by the way I'm Raven. So how did you end up here?"

"My friends Yuma came here and disappeared, I came to find him."

"Same thing happened to my friend Star. I was going to find her but that Hiroto guy trapped me down here. What does that guy want?" Raven said as she sat up on the bed."

"I don't know what he wants but I don't like him, there is something not right about him."

* * *

There was ch3

please favorite, review etc.


	4. Ch 4 Kineta, Kanani, and Yori

Here is chapter 4.

3 new charaters are introduced in this.

I don't own Yu Gi Oh Zexal.

* * *

Ch.4 Kineta, Kanani, and Yori

Astral had stood still for the longest time, he didn't know what to do. Yuma was gone….or was he?

"I should have disappeared if Yuma lost the duel…." Astral said as he thought about it, "Wait..Yuma didn't lose the duel! The duel was not finished. Yuma is still here, I must find him."

Astral went off to look for Yuma, he went the way Hiroto had left, he went down the long hallway, then he came to a split in the hallway. He could continue going straight or he could turn right and go down that hallway. Astral had a feeling that he should go down the hallway to the right...there was something down there...a presence of some sorts. Astral headed down the hallway looking around, when he saw a figure in front of him. The figure was of a girl but she was floating a few feet off the ground and she was partly transparent.

_"She's a spirit."_ Astral thought.

The spirit girl turned around to see Astral behind here and her eyes widened when she saw him. She was about Astral's height. She had long flowing blonde, she wore long light green dress that went down a little past her knees an it had sleeves that went down to he elbows, and she had no shoes or socks on. Her eyes were the thing that Astral notice first, she had one green eye and one blue eye. She also had markings on her face that were similar to Astral's. She came a little closer to Astral and looked at him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Astral. Who are you?"

"Kineta_ (Key-net-ah)_. Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, I am looking for my duel partner Yuma."

She looked at him when he said that and her eyes widened again, "I am also looking for my duel partner, her name is Star. Astral, just out of curiosity, why are you looking for you friend Yuma?"

"He disappeared during a duel with a man named..." Astral was saying until he was cut off by Kineta.

"A man named Hiroto. Right?"

"Yes, that is correct. How did you know that?" Astral asked.

"The same thing happened to Star. We were dueling Hiroto and then Star fell off the platform and disappeared. It is important that I find her."

"It is the same for me, I must find Yuma."

"Let's look together then, I have already looked down this hallway so lets go down the other one. Maybe we can find Hiroto and see what he is up to."

"Alright let's go." Astral said as they headed back down the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile at the front doors a girl entered the building. She had red hair with orange bangs. She was wearing a orange shirt with a red long sleeved jacket, blue jeans and white shoes.

She started to look around the building when she heard the doors open behind her. She quickly turned around to see that a boy had entered the building.

He had short, greenish blue hair, and was wearing a green t-shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"I didn't know that anyone lived here." He said.

"I don't live here, I came here to explore. My names Kanani. What's yours?" She said.

"My name is Yori. Do you know much about this building?"

"No, that's why I'm exploring it." Kanani said. Then she walked into the round room and Yori followed her. The floor was opened were the white circle was. They looked down the hole in the floor and saw the it was a deep empty hole.

"Hello." A voice said from behind them.

They froze for a moment then they turned around to see a man behind them.

"I am Hiroto."

Kanani was a little creeped out, "Ok...um I was wondering..why do you have a huge hole in this room?"

Hiroto walked up to Kanani and Yori and said, "I won't tell you but how about you find out for yourselves."

Then he quickly pushed Yori and Kanani over the edge, and then they fell down and ten disappeared before the hit the bottom.  
Hiroto started laughing out loud, "Ha ha! Now I have all four! My plan is almost complete!"

* * *

Yuma and Star were sitting around in the orange room when suddenly to people appeared in front of them. The two new people looked transparent just Yuma and Star did.

_"What was happening here?!"_ Yuma and Star thought.

Yuma and Star ran over to the two other people and looked at them, they were unconscious. There was a boy and a girl.

"Who are these people?" Yuma asked.

"I don't know, but remember what Hiroto said? He said this building exists in four worlds, these two must be from those two other worlds."

* * *

Enjoying it so far?

please review favorite etc.


	5. Ch 5 It's all coming together sort of

Hello. Here is the 5th chapter.

Happy Thanksgiving and Happy Hanukkah to those who celebrate them. Now here are some of the characters from all my stories.

Tony and Layla: Happy Thanksgiving and Happy Hanukkah!

Moogles: Kupo kupo kupo kupo kupo! (Happy Thanksgiving and Hanukkah!)

Yuma: I hope you all have a better Thanksgiving and Hanukkah then I am. I'm trapped in some stupid device...thanks to...RikuKingdomHearts.

Me: Yuma! (Takes a near by football and throws it at Yuma)

Yuma: Ow!

Star: Thank you for doing that. He needed that.

Me: Alright now on with the story.

I don't own Yu Gi Oh Zexal

* * *

Ch.5 It's all coming together...sort of

Star and Yuma were in the orange room waiting for the girl and the boy in front of them to wake up. After a little bit the girl opened her eyes sat up and looked at Star and Yuma.

"Who are you two? Where am I?"

"I'm Yuma and this is Star." Yuma said.

"I am Kanani." She said then she turned to see Yori, who was just waking up. Then she turned back to Yuma and Star. "This is Yori, I just met him earlier."

"Hi Yori. I'm Star."

"And I'm Yuma."  
"Hi." Yori said looking around, "Where are we?"  
"It's really hard to explain...but...um..." Yuma started to say.

The screen flickered on and Hiroto's face appeared, "Why don't I explain, he he."

"Hiroto!" All four of them shouted.

"Now that all four of you are here, let me tell you about why I've trapped all of you."

Hiroto started off explains about his world and how boring it was, then he talked about how the building is in four worlds and each of those worlds have similar events and number cards, he also talked about the device that separated them from their bodies.

"You know some of the similarities in your worlds, besides number cards, are that you all won first place in the World Duel Carnival, and you all have that stupid emperors key."

"What?" Yuma said as he looked at his emperor key. Then he saw Star take out a necklace from under her shirt and on it was the emperor's key. Kanani and Yori did the same and they also had the emperor's key around their necks.

"He he see what I mean? Your worlds are similar." Hiroto chuckled.

"Wait if we are from different worlds, which world are we in now?" Yori asked.

"You are not in any of your worlds, you're in my world. The world between all your worlds. This worlds of boring nothingness. Yuma, you and Star's worlds are parallel to each others, and Kanani and Yori are parallel to each other. Now all of your worlds are slightly similar but each world has its differences. There are many similarities and yet so many differences. Yuma, your world is more similar to Star's than it is to Kanani's or Yori's. Vice versa to the rest." Hiroto replied.

"What do you want with us Hiroto?" Yori asked.

"I'm not telling you my plan, but I will say this I wanted the power of Zexal, and now I have that power, times four. So much power...he he." Hiroto said then the screen flickered off.

"He said he now the power of Zexal...times four...that means..." Kanani said as she trailed off.

"We all have used the power of Zexal." Yori said, finishing Kanani's sentence.

"Hiroto probably wants our number cards too. He'd have four of each then." Star said.

"If he wants all this why did he separate us from our bodies and trap our spirits here? What does he want? What does he want?!" Yori shouted.

"Yori calm down." Kanani said.

"How long will he keep us here, if I stay here too long I might go insane." Star said, putting her hands

Yuma put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry Star, I know everything will be alright."

* * *

I think I made a small reference to Kingdom Hearts, it was the part where Hiroto said his world, the world between Yuma and the others worlds. It's reference to "the realm in between" from Kingdom Hearts.

That was chapter 5. Now to go work on 6.

Happy Thanksgiving and Happy Hanukkah.

Please favorite Review Etc.


	6. Ch 6 Escape?

Alright I finally finished ch6. Hope you enjoy.

I don't own Yu Gi Oh Zexal

* * *

Ch.6 Escape?

Shark was kicking and pounding at the locked door in the room, trying to break it, but it wasn't breaking.

Raven sighed, "It's. or going to work, I already tried it earlier."

"But we have to try, we need to get out of her. We need to rescue our friends."

"But that door won't break."

Shark gave another kick to the door and then a small crack appeared on the door.

Raven looked at the crack in the door and her eyes grew a little wider. "Well what do you know, it finally cracked. But how long will it take to break down the door enough so we can get out of here?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to keep trying." Shark said as he kept kicking at the crack in the door.

Shark kept kicking the door and the crack kept getting bigger, soon Shark was too tired to keep kicking.

Raven walked over to him and said, "Let me try." She gave the door a few strong kicks and it finally broke and there was now a hole in the door. "Finally, now we can get out of here."

"Right, let's go." Shark agreed as they walked through the door.

* * *

Kineta and Astral had been going down the long hallway for sometime but then they came to a big room. The room had 4 huge computer screen, each filled with different kinds of data. There was also papers and files everywhere around the room. Hiroto was at computers and he was typing stuffing into the computers.

"Look, there is Hiroto." Astral said.

"Let's see what he is up too." Kineta said.

"Ok." Astral agreed.

They came a little closer to Hiroto to see what he was typing, but just as they came closer to Hiroto, he turned off all the screens and sat up.

"Now my plan is almost nearly complete." He said to himself as he evilly smirked. Then he walked out of the room.

"His plan...what could his plan be?" Astral said as he thought about it.

"I do not know what his plan is but the only way to find out is to follow him. Come on, let's go." Kineta said as she headed towards to door.

"Ok, let's go." Astral said.

* * *

Yuma, Stat, Kanani, and Yori were sitting around in the orange room, Star was lying on her back and Yuma sat next to her. Yori sat across from them while Kanani was walking around the room hitting the walls.

"Nothing is going to happen Kanani. Please stop." Yori said.

"I don't care, I have to try something, we need to find a way to get out of here." Kanani replied.

"Kanani and Yori I have a question. Hiroto said all our worlds have some similarities, so does that mean you guys have a duel spirit, like me and Yuma do?" Star asked.

"Yeah I have a duel spirit, but she only appears when I finish a duel with someone who has a number, and if I'm ever in trouble during a duel she'll come and help me." Kanani explained.

"That's the same thing with me." Yori said.

Then suddenly there was a bright flash of light that filled the whole room, making Yuma, Star, Yori, and Kanani cover their eyes. It was so bright they nearly passed out. A little bit later Yuma opened his eyes to see that he wasn't in the orange room anymore. He was Star, Yori, and Kanani lying on the floor besides him. Then Yuma notice that they were transparent anymore, Yuma looked at himself to see the same thing. Yuma looked around the room and realized that it was the room where Hiroto had dueled him, but now the floor was completely closed up again. Then for a second Yuma felt a electric pain in the back of his head, but then it went away.

Yuma went over to Star asked, "Star..are you ok?"

Star opened her eyes and sat up, "Yeah, I'm fine. Wait..we're back in this room..what happened?"

"I don't know what happened but I'm glad we're out." Kanani said as she stood up.

"Wait..look what's on our right arms." Yori said.

They all looked at their right arms to see that they all had a metal brace thing around their arms. It was a little above the wrist and was about an inch and a half long. Yuma tried to pull it off but it wouldn't move.

"What are these thing?" Yuma asked.

"I don't know but let's just get out of here." Kanani said.

They all stood up and started to head to the door when Shark and Raven stepped in the room.

"Shark." Yuma said.

"Raven." Star said.

"It's good we found you guys, now we can get out of here." Raven said.

"But first we need to figure out how to get these things off." Yori said, holding up his right arm.

"Maybe if we got some water on them, it would be easier to get off." Kanani said.

"But where are we going to get the water?" Yori asked.

Raven thought about it for a moment then she saw a fire alarm, "Right here." She ran to the fire alarm and pulled it.

"The alarm sound went off and the sprinklers started sprinkling water everywhere. Soon everyone was soaked from the water.

"Try pulling them off now." Shark said.

"Yuma Star, Kanani, and Yori all tried to pull off the metal brace around their arms but they still couldn't get them off. Then the alarm and water stopped.

Hiroto's voice come on over a speaker, "Ha, you really think that would work?! I thought that you might try to do something like that so I made the devices on your arms waterproof."

"Hiroto! Where are you?!" Yuma shouted.

"You don't need to know that, and you know I can't have you guys escape, my plan isn't finished yet."

"Well that's too bad, cause we are leaving anyway." Star said.

"When I say you guys can't escape, I mean it." Hiroto said. Them there was a sound of a button clicking.

Suddenly a sharp electric pain shot in the back of Yuma's, Star's, Kanani's, and Yori's heads, causing them to collapse to their knees griping their heads.

"Star!" Raven shouted.

"Yuma!" Shark also shouted.

Raven and Shark tried to get closer to them to try to help them.

"Oh no...I won't have you two interfering with my plans." Hiroto said, then another button clicked and the floor panel below Shark and Raven opened and they fell through.

"Ah!" They both shouted as they fell. Then the floor panel closed.

"He he..trap doors are the best. Now for the rest of you...he he I have so much planned."

Yuma, Star, Kanani, and Yori were now laying on the floor in pain. The pain in the back of their heads was growing stronger and stronger, they could hardly move at all. Yuma opened his eyes to see Star next to him, she also opened her eyes and looked at Yuma.

"S-St...ar.." Yuma struggled to say as he tried to reach out his hand to her. She also reach out her and then they grabbed each others hand and then all four of them passed out from the pain.

* * *

That's ch6 done, now off to ch7

please favorite, review etc.


	7. Sorry

sorry I'm not posting any stories but I had winter break then i I went back to school then went to a thing called theater fest, and now this week is finals week so I'm studying like crazy. So I haven't been writing my stories. I hope I can get back to them after this week. Sorry for making you wait.


End file.
